


Dancing in the Rain

by niixna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, au where nothing goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niixna/pseuds/niixna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is made up out of crazy ideas, he wouldn’t be Nagachika Hideyoshi if he wasn’t. But this had to be one of the craziest one thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> there was a thunderstorm today and some people were outside playing in the rain. Why not write an incredibly cheesy/fluffy fic of HideKane? AU where nothing goes wrong. OwO

 

Hide is made up out of crazy ideas, he wouldn’t be Nagachika Hideyoshi if he wasn’t. But this had to be one of the craziest one thus far.

“Hey Kaneki,” The said young man lifts his nose from a history textbook that they were  _supposed_ to be studying for a test tomorrow, but Hide had gotten bored and decided to just try his luck. To which Kaneki was having  _none_ of.

“What is it?” He replied.

Hide is sprawled on Kaneki’s bed, his textbook on his chest, looking at the ceiling, “Let’s go out.”

The young man sighed, “Hide, you do know it’s ten in the evening and it’s raining.”

Sure enough the pitter patter of rain a little while ago was now pouring. Even if they did go out, they’d come back with colds and a leave of absence tomorrow–probably Hide’s way of saying to bomb the history test they had.

Hide closes his textbook and switches position to lie on his stomach. He sends Kaneki this outrageously adorable puppy dog eyes–which Kaneki has to admit, he has a hard time of saying ‘no’, “Please! We can go anywhere, I just want to go out.” Hide whines, “If we don’t I’ll  _die._ ”

Kaneki decides to ignore the emphasis on the word and giggles, “No, we have a test tomorrow, mind you.”

“But–”

“Maybe next time.”

Hide’s quiet and Kaneki continues to read paragraphs of paragraphs of information about Greco- Persian War, where it took place, what happened, and  _why_ it happened.

He hears some shuffling and Hide’s next to him, but Kaneki purposely ignores the blonde. That is until the blonde distracts him while rubbing his head on Kaneki’s arm.

“Ka-ne-ki…” He whines yet again, “Let’s go out…”

“Hide, what can you possibly do in the rain?”

“We can dance?”

 

* * *

 

Despite of Kaneki’s apprehensions of Hide’s idea to go out, they still do because Hide can be pretty persuasive if he pushes the right buttons.

They go out of Kaneki’s apartment with umbrellas. Kaneki decides to follow wherever Hide leads him and they make their way through an abandoned playground, the same one where they used to hang out during their middle school days.

“Okay,” Kaneki smiles, “What now?”

“Now,” Hide smiles deviously, “We dance.”

Before Kaneki can say anything, Hide knocks out the two umbrellas that they had.

“Hide!” Kaneki exclaims, “We’re going to get sick!”

Hide laughs, “How else do you expect to dance while holding umbrellas?”

He takes Kaneki’s hand and intertwines it with his own and with the other he holds Kaneki’s waist and pulls him closer to him.

Taken aback, Kaneki grabs Hide’s arms and steadies himself. Hide starts to move in comical steps, humming some silly song– Hide’s tone deaf but Kaneki will never tell him that. He loves hearing Hide’s voice anyway.

They dance and dance while the rain pours, but oddly Kaneki doesn’t mind.

Hide has some crazy ideas, but Kaneki has to agree that there’s some fun in them.

The blonde rests his head on Kaneki’s shoulder while they move back and forth, his humming is less comical, it’s soft, almost like a lullaby. Kaneki closes his eyes and basks in the moment, a quiet night, the cold droplets of rain on his skin, and Hide’s equally warm presence next to him.

“Hey Kaneki,” Hide says only above a whisper.

“Yeah?” Kaneki hums.

“You know, when rabbits get lonely they die.”

Kaneki opens his eyes and chuckles. He places a hand on Hide’s cheek, “It’s okay, I won’t leave you.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, they get sick, but who cares? Certainly not them.

 

* * *


End file.
